Revival
by xMekachi.Firefly24kk
Summary: Because the cherry blossom finally fell. But there was no grace in her descent, no hero to catch her. In the end, it's Sasuke who has to kneel on the ground and pick up the pieces. The one person she didn't count on returning. Oneshot. Kinda OOC sorry. SasuSaku


_"They expect the fall to be slow, when time stops and there's someone who can catch you before you hit the ground. But sometimes it isn't graceful - it's fast and fierce and this time you have no parachute - and the crash landing isn't soft at all"_

* * *

Her face was clouded but I could make out the reddish brown shoulder-length hair and the usual gleam of light emerald eyes. Her head was lowered, her shoulders sagging, her fingers still and her feet rooted to the ground.

She wasn't the same. Not the girl I had met five years ago. That girl had been full of life, so happy and innocent.

But the girl in front of me now… a cigarette lay between her thumb and forefinger. Her clothes were ripped and stained. Probably from walking around the streets without a care in the world.

We stood there, unmoving… with the wind blowing and the few droplets of rain being ignored.

And finally, she looked up at me. And her eyes… they looked empty… dull. As if the life had been drained out of her. Lifeless. I could almost imagine her as a coloured picture with the rain falling, blurring the colours until all that's left is a black and white photo of a girl with dark hair and empty eyes… stained by the doing of drugs, cigarettes and the broken glass of bottles of beer. A girl who used to belong somewhere… to someone… and was now lost in a world which she didn't recognise. As if she was stuck in a dream – a nightmare. This was the girl I left broken.

I got that feeling. The feeling when you feel so guilty, so regretful that you want to go back in time and take something back.

Her parents, everyone she needed and loved, left the same night… that I did. I walked out of her life minutes before they did the same. And I regretted it. It hurt to remember the girl I had seen. When her hair was still long, silky pink, when her eyes reminded me of shining emeralds and the warmth in one single kiss that I struggled to forget. I had tried to get rid of the feelings that I didn't want. I refused to love her because the emotion was familiar but unwanted. It was the emotion that led to so much confusion.

I stepped forward and looked at her, silently begging for her to lift her head and look back at me… to at least acknowledge that I was there. I didn't expect her to love me again, or forgive me. What I only wanted was for her to know that I was here… here two years ago, now and for more years to come. … I would still love her, even if it hurts too much to know that the feeling isn't mutual.

But she lifted her head, dropped the cigarette and let the wind blow the crimson strands of hair away from her face. The mask fell away. Her eyes were still tired but I noticed the slight glint sparking up again. She looked me right in the eye confidently just like she used to - with defiance and hope and determination. I wrapped my arms around her even though I had avoided her touch so many times before that my skin shivered. Our breaths were ragged and rough and her skin was cold. And in that moment, I didn't want to let go. But her words forced me to break away. Her voice was quiet, almost lost with the sound of the wind.

"I need you."

My eyes widened as her diamond tears fell. I held her close again. She didn't say Where were you? Or 'I hate you'. But what she had said was enough. It was an improvement, a chance. Because needing is far more special than wanting. I could wait. And while her tears fell… I heard the waves collide with the rocks on the cliff in the distance. She was revived.

* * *

_**Okay dudes. I haven't written a story for ages. This is obviously a oneshot. This has actually just been sitting in my folder for months. Anyway, sometimes i just thought **what if Sakura gave up on Sasuke **you know? I'm sorry if it's confusing or it sucks. Oh and at the start because I said she has reddish brown hair... Umm she dyed it. Btw I know they're kinda OOC sozzyy. Lol.**_


End file.
